


Geometridae

by fengirl88



Category: Hans Christian Andersen (1952)
Genre: Community: fan_flashworks, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 15:31:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3415958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengirl88/pseuds/fengirl88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arithmetic is not the only way of organizing the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Geometridae

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Arithmetic challenge at fan_flashworks; thanks to ffw_social for encouragement.

Hans listens to the voices of the children in the schoolroom chanting their arithmetic. It's a sad little tune, full of the longing to be outdoors. Hans wishes they could join him outside. The schoolmaster has closed the door against the flowers and the sunshine, against Hans and his stories. 

"An inchworm!" Peter says, delighted, "The first of the year." 

More arithmetic, Hans thinks; the inchworm is too busy measuring the flowers to stop and enjoy their beauty.

He doesn't make the connection himself till much later: like the ugly duckling, the inchworm will be transformed into something altogether unexpected.

**Author's Note:**

> The scene that inspired the fic is [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fXi3bjKowJU); the title refers to the species of moths to which the caterpillar belongs (a species which includes the [Peppered Moth](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Peppered_moth_evolution)).


End file.
